This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Carbon fibers are used as a light-weight reinforcement phase to make high-strength light-weight polymeric composite materials. The carbon fibers may be continuous filaments that may be thousands of micrometers (μm) or millimeters (mm) in length. A group of continuous carbon fibers are often categorized as a bundle of continuous carbon fiber filaments. Carbon fiber “tow” is usually designated as a number of filaments in thousands (designated by K after the respective tow number). Alternatively, carbon fiber bundles may be chopped or milled and thus form short segments of carbon fibers (filaments or bundles) typically having a mean fiber length between 50 μm (about 0.002 inches) and 50 mm (about 1.97 inches). While composites incorporating carbon fibers are all light-weight and high-strength, composites incorporating continuous carbon fiber filaments have especially high strength as compared to composites incorporating chopped or milled carbon fibers. By way of non-limiting example, a representative unidirectional continuous carbon fiber filament when incorporated into a composite has an ultrahigh ultimate tensile strength of about 1,500 to 2,000 MPa, while chopped carbon fibers have an ultimate tensile strength of about 200 MPa to 350 MPa.
Composite articles or components can be formed by using sheets or strips of a reinforcement material, such as a carbon fiber-based material having continuous carbon fibers. Polymer precursors, such as resins, can be impregnated in carbon fiber-based substrate material systems, known as pre-impregnating (referred to as “pre-preg”) that involves wetting a resin into the carbon fiber-based substrate material in a first step, then optionally winding up the carbon fiber-based substrate material, and storing it for later use.
While the ultrahigh strengths associated with carbon-fiber composites are highly desirable in certain applications, one challenge in using continuous carbon fibers composite pre-pregs is the lack of flowability and formability, because composite pre-pregs incorporating continuous carbon fibers can be too stiff having high resistance to flow. Such inflexibility and rigidity can translate to poor moldability, making it difficult to form three-dimensional shapes from composites having continuous carbon fibers. Further, lack of flowability in the pre-preg material can result in warpage in the final composite product and issues with undesirable surface appearance. It would be desirable to form continuous carbon fiber pre-preg materials having higher flowability, and thus greater moldability, with the capability of readily forming complex and three-dimensionally shaped components with ultrahigh-strengths.